


Hi, I'm Enjolras and Virginity is a Social Construct

by lalasagna



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bisexual!Grantaire, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Pining Enjolras, the courf/comb is only in passing, they meet through a dumb talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: Enjolras is floored by the beautiful man beside him in an LGBTQ+ talk and he wants to say so much, but he panics and says instead, “DID YOU KNOW THAT VIRGINITY IS A SOCIAL CONSTRUCT?"





	Hi, I'm Enjolras and Virginity is a Social Construct

_From: Combeferre_  
_‘Soz can’t make it luv, will make it up to you!! <3’_

Enjolras receives the text one hour before the LGBTQ+ talk Combeferre had invited him to. Combeferre rarely ditched his best friend, especially not in such short notice. This only means one thing: Courfeyrac. He texts the latter instead.

 _To: Courfeyrac_  
_‘You suck.’_

With a sigh, Enjolras decides to go anyway. The wording in the poster was a little off and if someone were to incorrectly use terms or submit to stereotypes, Enjolras wants to be there to correct them. I mean, who still says “gays” with an s?

There were a few steps empty and a woman was still fixing the microphone, despite Enjolras being three minutes late already. He goes to sit down beside a guy clearly more interested in talking to his friends than being there for a talk.

“Fuck that’s crazy--” Enjolras hears him saying, facing the other way.

Enjolras clears his throat. “Hello, is this seat taken?”

The guy turns around and Enjolras stops himself from gasping out loud. He has captivating blue-green eyes that seem to make Enjolras feel at a loss for words. For the loud, fiery orator of the social activist group Les Amis de L’ABC, that was almost unheard of. The guy also had a 5 o’clock shadow with a little bit more intensity--a 6:00 shadow? 5:30?. Enjolras realizes at that moment that he has a thing for facial hair. That thought makes his face heat up.

“No. Go right ahead.”

Enjolras thanks the gods that his body had the muscle memory to sit down on a chair. The speaker begins their opening statements and Enjolras has to consciously focus his attention on them to prevent staring into hot guy’s very deep V-Neck shirt.

“Let’s have some introductions, shall we?” The speaker is saying. “I won’t force anyone to speak, but it would be nice to hear who we have today in the audience.”

Oh. Oh! This was his chance to tell the guy he’s attracted to men--And also to empower himself, of course. That’s important also.

“I am Enjolras. I use he/him pronouns. I am a cis gay man. I also am part of Les Amis De L’ABC, a movement toward the end of oppression of the marginalized.”

He hears Hot Guy snicker at the last statement.

The speaker says, “Happy to have you here, Enjolras.”

People start introducing themselves, following his format. Hot guy goes last.

“Hey, I’m Grantaire. Bisexual. I like art and whiskey. Also, I’m single.” He finishes with a wink at no one in particular.

His black curly hair bounces as he talks and Enjolras imagines how it would feel to run his hands through it. He notices Enjolras staring and sends him a secretive smile.

Enjolras groans inwardly. How was it fair to be that attractive? The speaker goes on, giving short descriptions of the different sexualities. Enjolras tries to listen, but his mind keeps drifting to Grantaire.

Was he trying to imply something by proclaiming that he’s single? Should Enjolras introduce himself? But, he already knew his name. Maybe he didn’t hear? Should he start a conversation? But what if he was interrupting his time with his friends?

“Are you alright?” Grantaire is suddenly whispering to him, mere inches from his face.

Enjolras jerks away quickly. Then, he realizes that he was asked a question.

Grantaire continues, “Do you need to step out? I can go with you--if you want.”

He has the faint smell of beer and Enjolras suddenly blurts out, “DID YOU KNOW THAT VIRGINITY IS A SOCIAL CONSTRUCT?”

As he realizes what he just shouted (very loudly, his mind adds), Grantaire freezes very briefly, then lets out the most beautiful laugh Enjolras had ever had the pleasure to hear. “Yeah?”

His face feels hot and a few people had turned in their seats to send them annoyed looks. Yet, he continues talking, quieter.

“Well, society puts so much emphasis on virginity, especially for women, but in reality, there’s no way to indicate if one is a virgin or not. The hymen can be broken through other physical activities, there are so many kinds of sex that don’t touch the hymen, and the very concept is used to alienate and discriminate against ‘non-virgins.’”

Grantaire looks at him with eyes full of reverence. “I--”

“I am asking the audience to please keep quiet. If your conversation is more important than this talk, you are welcome to step out.” The speaker says, looking pointedly at them.

Laughter erupts from the crowd but Enjolras doesn’t even have the time to be embarrassed, because Grantaire takes his hand and leads him outside.

Once there, Enjolras protests weakly, “I was listening…”

“Oh, really, Apollo?” Grantaire says teasingly. “We both know that guy is aggressively heterosexual and doesn’t have the experience to be the speaker for this kind of event. You really want to listen to what he has to say on The Gays™?”

“Don't call me that. But, I would very much like it if you kissed me.” Enjolras blurts out.

“Why do _I_ have to kiss you? Why can’t you--”

Enjolras interrupts him by pressing their lips together, his hands at the back of his neck. He can feel Grantaire smile against him. He licks into his mouth only because his smile was annoying and not for any other ulterior motive. Grantaire wraps his arms around his waist. They pull away when Enjolras remembers to breathe.

“Hi, I’m Enjolras.”

Grantaire laughs a deep laugh and Enjolras thinks, _‘Oh boy, I am fucked.’_

“I would very much like it if you taught me more about why virginity is a social construct, Monsieur Enjolras.” Grantaire teases.

“We could have coffee?”

“I know a place with organic fair trade coffee. That sound good?”

Enjolras smiles wide. “That sounds perfect.”

He goes home smiling that day, having exchanged numbers with Grantaire. Combeferre might have ditched him, but that led him to meet an opinionated man who listens to him and contributes to his ideas. They may not agree all the time, since Grantaire does believe that humanity is inherently selfish and that movements only change who’s at the top and not how the world is run, but Enjolras appreciates that. Also, he doesn’t mind that he is pretty fucking hot. He unlocks his phone and sends two text messages.

 _To: Combeferre_  
_'You still owe me, but I am sort of thankful that you ditched me today.'_

 _To: Grantaire_  
_'Is tomorrow at 5 good? Also, I really like your eyes. '_

 

**Author's Note:**

> the first few parts are based on my real life except my grantaire just laughed politely and never talked to me again, while i continue my long life mortified about this whole experience


End file.
